A Friendly Rivalry
by AliceTonksHPJ
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are "rivals". Both are players but have a history. There's more to Percy than what meets the eye.Will the "rivalry" turn into friendship and eventually love or will it leave them strangers to each other. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase started as enemies. Then something happened to make them change. Something big.
1. Chapter 1

A Friendly Rivalry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1

Today I was excited. It was the first day of school and I would be meeting my besties after fourteen days. Sure I had contact but nothing beats meeting face to face, right? Only one problem, the Percy Jackson, son of a very awesome person, Sally Jackson. She was a goddess, metaphorically speaking. She also baked very delicious chocolate chip cookies, which occasionally were blue, thanks to her son.

Anyways, you know me. Annabeth Chase. Blond hair, grey eyes. I was ready and my step mom set the table.

Morning, we usually don't talk, everybody is busy.

"Dear, where's my wallet," asked my father searching for his spectacles.

"On the cabinet,' shouted back my step- brother, Bobby.

"Annabeth, make sure you take your books bag. Last time it was a disaster," said my step-mom.

"Yeah, sure," I replied. I laughed as I remembered that. Ah! A typical Monday morning.

* * * * * * * * * * ** * * "

Annabeth,' shouted my close friend Piper before jumping up to give me a giant hug, 'I missed you so much.'

"Me too Piper, me too. I was getting bored sitting at home doing nothing.'

"You could have called me, I was getting tired of Piper over here coming over to see my brother,' said Thalia coming over. She was surprisingly wearing a yellow-white-blue coloured shirt resembling a lightning bolt. Guess she changed out of her dark clothes.

'Same goes for you, girl and Piper, I think I can stop playing matchmaker for Jasper." I said, teasingly.

Piper blushed. 'Just wait and watch, Percabeth is en route."

"In your dreams," I said walking toward my maths class with them in tow.

"I don't get why anybody sane would want to date my brothers and cousins?" muttered Thalia.

"Exactly,' I agreed.

"I am hurt," Nico di Angelo appeared and put his arm around Thalia.

"Seriously, which cousin would not want their brothers and cousins to date?

"Oh shut up, Angel I am getting late,' Thalia, Piper and Nico entered the class on the right.

" See you later Annabeth." I made my way across the locker room to get to my class. Students parted to make way for me and some checked me out. Guess I was popular but I never got used to the stares. It didn't help that I was wearing jean shorts and a white tank top. I saw Nancy shouting at Percy. Guess he broke her tiny-meeny heart. Poor girl.

"We are over, done with. End of topic." Jackson picked up his bag and began walking towards me.

"So now you are going to screw your bitch, Annabeth Chase,' Nancy yelled.

Movement stopped in the hallway. I was shocked. Nobody dared to insult me in my face. That word brought back thousands of memories, something that I didn't want.

'ANNABETH,' Percy shouted in warning. But did I stop? NO. That b-word just sets me off and I no longer know anything else. I threw my bag on the ground and ran towards Nancy. She just stood there stricken, not knowing why I was racing to attack her. Just before my fist came in contact with her face, which would certainly have marked a nasty bruise on her makeup filled face, Percy skidded in between us.

"Annabeth,' he whispered in my ear, 'it's not worth it. You will get suspended or worse expelled. You know whose daughter is this."

But I didn't care. I was seeing red. I knew if I closed my eyes, tears would start pouring out. I just wanted to see her wounded; she just didn't know the meaning behind these words. There was a reason I didn't curse and why Percy didn't curse in front of me at least. I tried to reach her but Percy blocked my moves. Nancy thinking that he was saving her said, 'That's what you get for being a badass bitch.' She would have said more but Percy turned back and said in a steely calm voice, 'She is infinite times a better person then you. And Nancy, you are a she-dog.' There were times like this I was happy that Percy was the one that found me. But then:

"But Pweeecy, why do you defend her? She is a non-caring ugly slut-'and my rage returned with full force.

I swung my arm across Percy but somehow he steadied my hand and tightly secured my upper body half with is arms and lifted me up. Seeing the chance, I kicked Nancy and she not anticipating the move fell flat on her butt. He then picked me up and kept me on his shoulder, securing my legs across neck like a father does to his child. I kicked him and punched him to no effect.

"Jackson, put me down this instance." I yelled. No reply. I then proceeded to turn my head around and doing all the rude hand gestures toward her. It is a Win-Win situation. Percy swiftly ducked down and picked up my bag going outside the room and all I heard was the boys complains that Percy got to touch my legs and the girls' wishes to sit on his neck. DUDE, GET A LIFE! How could the teachers not come in between such a ruckus, I'll never know.

Once we were in an empty room, my facade melted and tears came pouring out. He lowered me down and hugged me. The tears just came flooding out. All these years I had kept my memories under lock and key, making sure nobody knew about it and this sudden remembrance just broke me. Percy seemed to realize this and didn't say anything. Towards the end of my breaking down, I realised that I had been sucking his neck. Oops! That is so embarrassing. So I unlatched myself and said sorry. It came out in a low tone.

He got up and said, 'I still think you should get therapy.' "You don't understand. It's essential that nobody knows of this. It would destroy my repo."

'I don't understand Annabeth, I don't?'

It was true. He was the only one who truly understood me.

"Sorry.'

'Stop saying that. It's not your fault. And who cares about your reputation? Thalia, Piper, Nico even Clarisse or the Stolls won't care about it and the rest don't matter?'

With that he picked up his back and went towards the road.

With one hand on the doorknob he turned back, "Don't worry about Jake. I cooked up a spicy story and broke up with him for you. All the other boys are free for you," he joked and extended his hand. He was so crazy sometimes, I mentally laughed. I dried my eyes with the back of my hand. Then I reached out for his hand and went ahead laughing. Percy was such a Seaweed Brain.

_ Its my first story. Please review and tell me if I should continue with this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Percy POV

Yesterday was ...eventful, to say the least. There was the food fight too started by Leo.

But today I was excited. You know why? Because we had a music class. Usually I didn't like to sing in front of anybody but today we were going to have a guest visitor. Nobody knew who he/she was but I'm keeping my fingers crossed.

I picked up my guitar case and headed to eat my breakfast.

'MOM! NO PANCAKES?"

"Sorry honey, I'm running late. Just eat the toast, I promise I'll make it up to you. Paul is waiting outside. Hurry!"

Paul Blofis is my English Teacher and my Mom's fiancé.

I entered my school to see Thalia chasing Nico.

"Percyyy! My man. Please convince Thalia that I really didn't do anything and it was you who took her Princess Tiara." Nico shouted. He was paler than usual. But will I admit that it was my fault when I could enjoy my cuz being pummelled to his death? I wiggled my eyebrows at the thought.

"Sorry Nicky, not helping you there. Do you want me dead?"

"Do you want _me_ dead?" Nico shouted back.

"PERCY! NICO! You both are dead." Roared Thalia

Did I mention that her Princess Tiara was a gift made by Nico and me for her 16 Birthday? Unfortunately she had discovered it a day before and as she was very happy that day, she decided that she loved it to bits.

And to think that we would be hunted for our gift.

We ran inside the school building. I turned back faced Thalia, 'Catch me if you can- ouchie'

I had run right into a certain Blondie. I was currently lying on top of Annabeth, my full weight resting on her.

"Get off, you big Seaweed Kelp-for Brains,' she said, obviously struggling trying to push me off.

I got a brainwave. I pulled Annabeth from under me, rolled and put her on top of me, hugging her waist to make sure she doesn't escape. "Blondie, help me. I am going to get skewered." Annabeth struggled but obviously couldn't get off. My plan was simple. Thals+Annie=BFF. Annie hostage= Defeated Thalia. Point 1 Percy. Yay.

Nico towards and looked at me in confusion. Then deciding something, he lay down beside me and put both his hands around Annabeth. Nico shouted, "Come and get us, Princess Pinecone Face. Hell yeah."

Thalia by now had joined us.

"Annabeth what are you doing? Joining the enemy?'

Anna came to the rescue. "Thalia, maybe you should reconsider. They were stealing the Tiara to edit it, maybe? I'm sure their intentions were noble." She nudged both of us. We both nodded furiously. Noble intentions. HA. More like adding a layer of chewing gum perhaps. And Thals certainly knew of this.

"NOBLE Intentions. This is what you get for helping the enemy." What she did next shocked us. Literally. She had this toy lightning bolt with her which gave out high voltage shocks. Our hair got all spiked up. We would, we had gone through it many times. Even Annabeths'. And damn that was funny. A small crowd had gathered too. Travis had got the whole incident on tape, and Connor had got our spiked hair picture already posted. Guess I was famous.

"Urgh,' shouted Annabeth, "You both are dead. You have three seconds to run." She looked like a cat drenched in water. We took off. "Mommy," Nico and I shouted simultaneously.

'So children, what did we learn today?" asked instructor Leo.

"That's Percy's plans really, really bite," answered Nico.

"That never use Annabeth as a shield against Thalia,' shouted Thalia.

"Well done, Grasshopper. We are now ready to move on to the next lesson," said Leo calmly.

What goes on in their heads, I will never know. Well atleast Annabeth is showing her emotions today.

"You are dead, Death Breath and Kelp Head!"

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I don't know when I would be able to get my hands on the computer, so here you go. Also this is kind of a filer chapeter because otherwise I will end the story within 5 chapters and that's something we do not want, right? Hope you liked the chapter. And there's this particular word that we use when saying **_**mixing **_**with the enemy. Something particular comes their. Please let me know. Please review/ PM if you like. It makes my day. Seriously they inspire me to update. So, should I continue? Review and let me know. But if don't like it, that's okay to. Constructive criticism is appreciated. After all I want to like to improve my writing skills. Also please point out my mistakes.**

**ATHPJ-out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned here. NOT Percy Jackson and not the Song.**

**AU**

**Percy POV**

After the hectic morning (we ran straight into the men's room so Annabeth couldn't enter) I made way to the classes. Math. My doom. Ms. Dodds really didn't like me but she has softened now, marking me as a hopeless case. I really try to pay attention but, well, the classes are boring as hell and the ADHD and dyslexia don't help at all. But whatever, we come to school for a reason. The period ended after sometime and I rushed out to the music class. It's time to meet the visitor. I reached early so I conveniently sat in the middle seat, corner row. No need to destroy my repo. Soon the other students started filing in groups of two or more. Minutes passed and our Director Mr. Brunner came in followed by a person wearing blue jeans and a red hoodie.

" Good Morning class. Today we have a special guest with us, Mr. Apollo. Be on your best behavior, because he will be giving you some advice which may or may not help you in the future. So Apollo, I'll leave you to enjoy." Brunner exited the class.

Apollo was the top musician in the country. He smiled a blinding smile at us.

"Yo dudes. I know I'm supposed to give you a really long speech on music but whatever. Most of you are not choosing that career anyways so I thought why not- ' He was interrupted by Annabeth coming .

"I'm so sorry, Mr. I was caught up with something. I assure you I'll never be late again. I'm so so sorry. May I come in?" she explained and flashed a blinding smile. She also moved her hands a lot, widened her eyes a lot and pursed her lips. She was truly looking like helpless damsel in distress. But _Mr._ seemed to buy the act.

"Come on in, darlin'," he said, flirting a little (He seemed kind of dazed actually, maybe he liked her. Perfect Ammunition). True to her smart self, Blondie blushed a bright red and entered the class. She dropped right in front me.

Apollo continued, 'So recently I visited Japan. Awesome country, by the way. They have these wonderful haikus. I made a few of them myself

…_._

…_._

_I am so cool/I am so awesome"_

He went on for some time like this.

Annabeth turned back to face me, "Is he sane?"

"He is a top musician, pay some respect."

"Do you really want to lick his feet?"

"But I saw you buttering up to him."

"Yeah, about that, he bought the act. He must be thinking I like him or something. Such a doofus. But he is kinda hot, you have to agree."

"Um... I am a boy. And ask him out, if you, you know..."

"Oh Please. There's a reason I come late to class."

"The only class you come late too, Wise Girl."

"The only class you come early too," she imitated a bad girly voice. She patted my hair.

"Do you even comb your-"

"Mr. Green and Ms. Grey eyes, is your conversation worth more attention than mine?" Apollo shouted. Annabeth's hand slid down to my cheek. "No, no Mr. Apollo, we meant no disrespect-"

"No, I DON'T CARE, you both will sing a duet for the whole class."

Oops. "He really liked you." I muttered to Annabeth. She hit my side.

"But sir... We are really sorry-"

"Somebody I used to know"

"This is all your fault, girl"

We headed to the front of the class. There was karaoke machine. I picked up two mikes and gave one to Annabeth.

"[Percy]  
Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know"

Everybody was stunned, even Apollo. I tried to give my best but maybe it was not enough.

[Annabeth]  
Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

Again stunned silence. I face palmed. Even I have to agree, Annabeth couldn't sing even if her life depended on it. First it was off-key and the list goes on.

"Um, interesting." Apollo mused.

Annabeth patted my shoulder.

The bell rang. Everyone started filing out.

"Annabeth, one minute please," Apollo called out.

I stayed on the door.

Apollo gestured toward myself to Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded that it was okay for me to stay here.

"Whatever you do don't go into a music career, and Percy believe me when I say that you could be a top singer." He flashed a blinding smile and went out passing me.

Annabeth squealed and jumped on top of me, hugging me, "My dear Seaweed Brain, you got approval." I didn't complain, after all even I was smiling like a hooligan too.

"I love school," I exclaimed. I was happily inside my Bubble.

"Next is English," Annabeth smirked.

POP goes my bubble.

"I hate school," I half-fake cried.

She patted my shoulder and then jumped on my back, forcing me to give her a shoulder ride.

"Giddy up, Horsey," she yelled.

She really knew how to take advantage of me. First that I'll never say no to her and second, I just got good news.

"You are getting heavy, girl," I groaned.

She smacked my head.

School sweet school.

**A/N: I'm really sorry if you didn't like the chapter. But I tried to show that they are carefree right now. Also it shows that Annabeth is not all disciplined and that Percy is not all idiot. About the rivals' part, it would be later in the story. Even if IT IS not mentioned, they are players, just not that extreme. They both are currently dating somebody who get jealous of the relationship b/w them. This is half a filler chapter meaning even if it seems like it, it's not. Bear with me please. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, I would love to hear. Also the updates will get little slower because first, my school will be starting next week and these were short chapters. Important chapters take time to write. Again suggestions are welcome. If you are interested, I want a beta reader (though I'm not sure what their job is.)I just want a second opinion on the story. Reviews are welcome. Please feel free to PM me.**

**Also thank you to**

**averyeverett**

**henrie locker**

**Sora loves rain**

**You guys really inspired me.**

**Don't worry, updates won't be real slow. Just a bit slower.**

**P.S. I'm watching catching fire. It's pretty awesome.**

**ATHPJ-Thank you and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Song****: **I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,  
Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,  
Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,  
Everything she doesn't see.

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,  
And know that right here, right now,  
You can be beautiful, wonderful,  
Anything you wanna be (Little me)

**Little Me-Little mix**

**P.s. I thought it was a really good song. Check it out**

**Thalia POV**

**After 1 week**

It was 6 o' clock. I sat up on my bed looking down thinking about yesterday. Our school is divided into typical group. Nerds, Normal's, Jocks, Popular Good, Popular Bad. I belonged to the popular good because of Annabeth. Percy belonged to the Popular Bad. The two populars have a rivalry going on. Except the leaders of the two groups, Percabeth. They have a strange relationship. One day they were best enemies, the next they were best friends. They have a sort of forbidden relationship going on. Nobody likes it. Nobody even talks to the two different groups, except them. Nobody knows what's going on and they, certainly, were never gonna tell anybody.

I and Nico were his cousins and Annabeth is my –no-was my best friend. On the other hand, my brother, Jason was in the popular bad. Not necessarily bad, but kind of aloof. And Rachel was also there.

She was my friend, she was the only one who really understood me, but we sort of drifted apart. But yesterday, she called me and asked me if we could still be friends. I was in a fix. Annabeth, my current bestie and Rachel had an ongoing rivalry going on. I just couldn't choose b/w them but now I think that if Annabeth is really my friend she wouldn't say anything. After all I couldn't stay under her shadow all my life. It's not that Anna is bad, it's just we kind of don't tick anymore.

**Period before break**

Annabeth, 'Thalia, how much time is left?'

"Chill, it's going to end in 5 minutes-" The bell rang.

"5 minutes?" Annabeth smirked. I laughed.

We soon reached the cafeteria area.

"Hey guys," Annabeth shouted to our-no- ex-my table. "C'mon Thals, wha'cha waiting for?"

"Yeah about that," I started, "I kind of promised somebody that I'll sit with them."

"Thalia over here," Rachel shouted, waving both her hands.

I looked at Annabeth. She just nodded but I didn't miss the way her body stiffened up, her walls crawling back up.

I made my way over to Rachel. Percy looked between us; eyebrows raised but did not comment. It would have been better if they could just speak their mind, or just shout and scream. It feels like I'm betraying them, maybe I was but I didn't want to, but you could just not be with someone, you don't match with.

One week has passed, we were not official not friends, but now whenever we spoke, Annabeth tone was always so formal, it was like she was giving a job interview. I don't know whether we would ever be Bffs again, but….

**Two weeks later**

**Annabeth's POV**

"You seem upset," Percy stated.

"No, it' just… nothing," I replied. It came out slow and tired.

"Uh, uh," he remarked.

Then silence ensued.

Over the weeks, most of my friends, the popular good had gone over to popular bad. Their sense of style, humor, everything was gone. They had left me to dust. Seriously, my friends were now strangers.

It was around 2 o'clock. We were walking home after school. It was pretty convenient that his house was right next to mine.

A few minutes later, Luke Castellan came up behind us.

"So Annabeth. Are you free today?"

"Yes."

"Great I'll pick you up around 7. Sound good?"

"Sure."

"Dress nice."

"Okay."

He went back to his soccer friends.

Luke Castellan was this incredibly cute boy a year older than me. He had this awesome blond hair and blue eyes and his stare was to die for.

Apparently Percy didn't think so.

"Luke Castellan, promise you'll be careful around him and not do anything you don't want to."

If it was anybody else, heck even my father, I would probably given them my speech of how I know what to do and you don't have to worry about me. But with Percy, I didn't even try to pull that crap. His stare was so scary, much better then Luke's.

"I'll be on my best behaviors." What's the harm to have a little fun, huh?

"I don't believe you," he took my phone and did something to it. Then, "Okay, whenever you are in trouble you will press the power button thrice. It will send me a message giving your location and then when I call you back it'll automatically answer the call. Okay?"

"Yes, papa."

"Love you to, darlin'."

I punched his shoulder. He just laughed.

"You will notify me wherever you are whenever you are, followed?" By now we had reached the house.

"Yes sir," with that I ran inside. Reaching my room, I texted Percy – **Going to shower**. Am I SAFE?

"It's not funny, Annie." He shouted from the window. Did I mention that our rooms were right across each other?

**One week after**

I had been dating Luke for a week now. We went out on dates' every day. Personally, I thought it was good. We didn't talk much, but he was a good kisser. I thought I'll keep him for much longer. How wrong I was. Today I dressed up nice; he was taking me to a fancy restaurant. "Bye dad," I shouted. I texted Percy- Going with Luke. Restaurant Blue House. Will keep u updated.

"Hey babe," said Luke and kissed me.

The food in the restaurant was amazing. Later we went back to Luke's car. "Let's get you to the house." I grew a bit suspicious. He drove us to his house. Maybe to show his family, I didn't know. So I texted the address to Percy.

"Luke is this your house?"

"Yeah. C'mon in." He gestured me to come closer.

He kissed me, I gave in. Slowly he picked me up and took me to a room and laid me on a bed.

"Luke, what are you doing," I asked. I was getting scared now.

"I just thought that now that we have gone out for seven day, we should take this a bit farther," he said suggestively. His hands went to my chest.

"But I don't want to do this now,' I said.

"But babe, no one's coming to save you now,' he sneered.

No way could I beat him, so I gave in. "Okay, darling."

He continued kissing my neck not paying attention to me. I took the chance. My hands went to my pocket and I pressed thrice on the power button. My breathing was heavy. Luke removed my top, my pants, my every clothing. Now, Annabeth, you can't let him do that. So I jumped on top of him and kissed him furiously. It was essential to make him believe I was into it. 15 minutes passed, Percy where the hell are you? Luke was getting tired of all this, so his flipped me over forcefully, "uh, uh, stop playing these games Annie. I know you want me." I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to look at him now. I chocked on my voice.

Then my knight in shining armor came.

Percy burst in the room and pushed Luke off me. His eyes were glowing with anger. I sighed in relief. Luke exclaimed, "What the heck man? Can't you see that we are in an intimate moment?' I gagged. Percy didn't reply instead he kicked Luke where the sun doesn't shine. Using the Light shade stand, he knocked him out. Still he didn't say anything. He took my shirt of the floor, picked me up and took me outside. He dragged me in the passenger seat and seated himself in the driver's seat. Still he didn't say anything. He started driving. Did I mention that I was naked in front of a boy? But did I care about that? No. You know why? Because he is Perseus Jackson. And he would never harm me.

"Put on the shirt. It's distracting." He said, throwing the shirt.

I put it on. I was tired. I closed my eyes. I heard Percy saying something, but I was far too gone.

Later I learned that I had fallen asleep on the car, so he put my head on his lap, in a more comfortable position with him stroking my hair.

Later I had also learned that he had smuggled me into my own room through his window and dressed me to the best of his ability and tucked me in my bed. Did I mention that I felt him kiss my forehead goodnight and go back into his own room? No. Probably because there are something's I want to keep private.

The next morning I learned that he got scolded by his parents for skipping school just to make me skip school to make me go to the movies and ice-cream with him.

And I realized much much later that I would never get a better friend than him.

I was content as long as he was with me. As long as he did not betray me. As long as he was mine.

And I realized this all much much much later.

**A/N: So? How was it? I get it that this chapter is fast (and long) but I would do that sometimes. Some chapters to set the mood, then some chapters fast. I just went from 2 days to one month straight.**

**Don't worry, this story is so not ending right now. There are lots of twists. I don't believe in the love at first sight thingy, so it will be slowl. They are just realizing the facts now, and they don't realize**

**what all this means, so…. Percabeth is 16 years old. Tell me if you like it or if I should change the way it is or anything you feel like. Review, Pm, R&R. this is my first story, and I am just so excited.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. Tell me if you like this story or not. Thank you to all those you liked and favorite my story. It just inspires me to write. Do I continue?**

**No offence meant to anybody. If you find some part offensive or inappropriate, PM me and I will look into it. But it is a T story, so I hope you understand the last part. **

**ATHPJ- thanks and out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Song- ABCD- Yo Yo Honey Singh. (This is a Hindi song so most of you won't be able to understand it, but for those who can, I 'm pretty sure you have already heard it.)**

**Up till now- it's the first day of school. Nancy insults Annabeth who is the consoled by Percy. Next day is showing the strong bond of friendship b/w them. Then comes to light Percy's amazing voice. Then comes the leaving of Annabeth's friends to the other group, leaving only Percy with her, but technically even he is in the other group. When Luke asks her out, she says yes without thinking much about it. She's too depressed to even think properly. But Luke ate that time is kind of odd and tries to get into her but Percy fortunately intervenes before anything bad could happen. The last chapter ends with saying that Annabeth realizes her feelings sort of after sometime. (Just as facts.)**

**Annabeth POV**

Time has passed, a month now.

Luke has apologized.

Something about it being not aware of my wishes and drunk.

I forgave him.

Everyone deserves a second chance.

Yes, pretty stupid of me.

But I still forgave him.

And I don't regret it.

Except for one thing.

Which I'll tell later.

But for now, I and Luke are friends.

Which will change today.

He is nice, now that I actually talk to him.

He is funny, caring, everything an ideal boyfriend should be.

I thought he was nice. Very good.

But the one thing I regret.

Percy.

He still didn't forgive him.

Luke understood that.

But Percy and I talked very less now.

It has become awkward now.

No, we still cared about each other.

He would still save me.

But now we won't sleep on each other when we have a sleepover.

Heck, we won't even have a sleepover now.

And I realized that I had somehow lost an amazing person.

And I didn't like it.

Because I didn't have a friend like him anymore.

Who would get himself into detention just to keep me company.

Who would give me piggyback ride when I asked for them.

Who would protect me from anything and everything..

The one who would love me like he did.

Yes, things have been hectic.

More than I can bear.

And I don't have anyone to confide in anymore.

Life is unfair.

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated for two days now. But I will make it up to you. But from the next week I'll have to make it a weekly update. A Friday probably. So I know that his chapter is extremely short. But the net chapter is something I wanted to make a new chapter. So it will be updated later today probably.**

**School is starting next week.**

**Please Review.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed, read etc.**

**ATHPJ-out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Song- Midnight Memories by One direction.**

**Annabeth POV**

Time has passed.

Another month.

Total two months without Percy. Total two bad months.

The relationship between me and Luke has come to a kind of understanding. I realized that he was like a brother to me and he had also realized this.

Right now I'm at a beach. The beach Percy showed me. He really is a beach addict.

I come here to feel closer to Percy.

It's funny how one second we were best friends, the next we were strangers, just drifted apart.

I looked out to the sea, the waves crashing on the shore. People playing with the water, making sandcastles, having the time of my life. I saw a previous me being taught to surf by Percy. A happy, carefree Annabeth. A laughing Percy. Having the time of their life.

But now I just sat here, under the shade of a tree, mourning. My novel lay on my side, I was too exhausted to read, too distracted.

Minutes passed with me just gazing out to the sea, a wistful look in my eyes.

Percy once told me to come here when everything seemed lost, so that even if he was not there, the ocean would remind me of him and soothe me, motivate me to not give up. He was right. But that was when we talked to each other.

Right now, I felt as if the water was mocking me, laughing at me. Telling me that I'm here because the person has left me.

I don't know why I am so depressed.

It's not as if he is the first person who left me. My mom, my friends, whom I had known since when I was in diapers, everyone, my father, who was with me only in physical form. Somehow, everyone I had cared about has left me. But the feeling of not being with Percy hurts the most. Maybe it was the knowledge that he had not actually left me, the fact that it was me who kind of left him bothered me the most. I knew that he had a hard life. And maybe the fact that this time, I had abandoned him, hurt me like a hundred knife dug right into my heart while falling into the ice cold ocean.

I wondered if somehow, time will change all of this.

"I am moving."

I was jerked awake from my thoughts.

"When?"

"Today."

"Oh." I said in a small voice. I looked straight ahead.

"I just wanted to tell you," said the voice of the one person who I thought about day and night.

"And you just happened to know where I am." I stated.

Percy sat down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.

I lay my head on his lap and closed my eyes. I inhaled, memorized, and remembered his familiar smell, way, presence, everything. Maybe it was the last time I would be seeing him.

"Yes, I watched out for you, you know. I know your whole schedule. I know what you did yesterday."

"Oh."

"Annabeth, look at me."

"How long did you know?"

"For a while now."

Silence.

"Annabeth, please don't cry."

I didn't even realize when I had started crying.

But now as I tried to stop, I couldn't. For months I had everything locked up inside me. And now it all came splashing out. I turned on my stomach. I cried as if I was not getting enough oxygen. I inhaled and exhaled. I coughed. I just couldn't control myself. I felt his jeans getting soaked beneath me.

"My mom came to meet me," I managed to cough out between my sobs.

Percy rubbed my back, moving his palm in a circular motion.

"And she isn't anything like I imagined. She is Athena, the owner of the biggest architectural company in the country. And just means business. She just came to me because she wants a good heir. She just can't come waltzing in my life and start controlling me."

Silence was only broken by crying.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out fine,'kay? Just live your dream to be an architect. Forget that she's your mom. I know it's not easy but…..

"Sleep, wise girl, and when you wake up, everything will be fine."

That was what I thought the last day I would talk to him. He moved away. We didn't contact each, not by phone or anything. Yes we had all the numbers and id's but it would be plain awkward.

Two months I had lived without Percy. Four months later I got the biggest shock of my world. Not necessarily a bad one. I was happy for him. Truly happy. Maybe he was telling me to move on. And so I began dating again. A hardcore player. My reputation as a queen bee was still intact. No my friends were not still exactly mine. But I had friends. Normal friends who kept me company. My grades were still on top. Luke was now a confirmed older brother.

Life was unfair. But that's how it is. And you learn to cope up with it.

And I would get an even bigger shock next year.

**A/N: O la la! **

**Tell me how it is? I have wanted to write this chapter for so long now. Nothing much to say.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**R &R**

**Tell me is something is offensive or inappropriate.**

**Tell me if you like this chapter and how the story is going so far. Constructive criticism is welcome. I hope his was interesting. I know its short. Sorry.**

**ATHPJ-out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**2 years later**

**Percy POV**

I strummed my guitar.

"Thank you, California. It's been wonderful today. But unfortunately, we have to end this now. See you soon. BYE." I shouted out in the mike.

Who am I, you ask?

I am Percy Jackson, singer and the current heartthrob of America.

Things have changed in the past years no?

Thought so.

Grover, my manager said, "Percy, we will be in New York in 10 minutes. Stop sleeping." He poked my side.

I woke up from my sleep, "What happened?"

"Nothing. We reach soon."

"Ah! Good. I was getting sick and tired of this plane."

Grover chuckled.

Tomorrow I start my first day in high school. Grover said that it would do me good to lay low for a while.

I entered the high school, my old high school with Grover by my side. Nothing had changed. I was excited, nervous, a jumble of emotions. Would I meet them? What would their reactions be?

I saw Thalia chasing Nico, "Help! Help! She us going to skewer me."

"What are you gonna do about it, huh, Dead Boy? Annabeth isn't here. Percy isn't here. And you still dare take my Tiara."

Ooooooh (aooooooo) my gosh! Princess Tiara is still going on.

Nico started looking around. His eyes finally saw me and then they widened. He came to a stop. Of course, I hadn't changed my appearance. I was still same.

Thalia collided against Nico. "What give me a warning?"

Nico simply pointed towards me. Thalia turned. She still looked the same. "Oh!"

We three just looked at each other for 5 minutes, though it seemed like a lifetime. And then the girls started shouting, "OH MY GOS!ITS Percy FREACKING JACKSON! Percy Jackson? ARE YOU SERIOUS? WHERE?"

"Percy, MOVE!"

That jerked me awake. I ran right inside the classroom, hoping to find a teacher, preferably Paul Blofis. My luck?

I ran straight into a certain Blondie.

Déjà vu anyone?

Last moment, I managed to turn our positions so that I was lying down with her on top. Ouch.

See seemed stunned. She probably didn't expect me to be back. Well, even I didn't expect e to be back but…. . Time seemed to stop. There was no one but us.

She seemed the same. Blonde Hair, stormy grey eyes, which used to intimidate anyone except me, soft cheeks, small nose and chin, pink full lips.

She studied me. People stopped to see what was going on. They couldn't see my face; Annabeth's long tresses covered them up.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she laughed. She started laughing so hysterically. And she put her whole weight on me. She still knew that I would do anything for her.

Somebody shouted at us to go get a room. Slowly, Annabeth lifted herself up. She reached out a hand which I gladly took.

"Percy Jackson," she drawled out the words slowly, not saying Perseus, "Singer extraordinaire. Really? Bet I could sing better than you."

She turned back, going out, "Percy Jackson, you are mine."

And you are mine, I thought. She was wearing a crop top and a mini skirt. Still the same.

**Lunch**

I met Grover and we decided to sit alone. Everybody was watching us. Thalia, Nico and Annabeth were the only ones who weren't watching us.

Annabeth was sitting with a Cherokee girl, a Latino elf, and Blond Superman. They were sitting in the tale next to mine.

Latino elf called out, "Hey you can sit with us. I'm Leo."

Annabeth issued a small chuckle.

"I'd rather not," I said drawing out my words slowly.

"Why not?" Grover asked me.

"Because," I stood up and went behind Annabeth, massaging her shoulder, "we aren't supposed to talk." I leaned down and pecked her cheek. She grinned.

Grover, Leo, Jason and Piper (whose names I learned later) gaped at us.

"You…..what….how….come on…"

"Your boyfriend is jealous," I commented.

She scoffed, "They," she pointed toward Jason and Leo, "aren't my boyfriend. But they," pointing toward the table hah had two sexy girls and a boy, "want you."

"I'll give it a try. Later guys," I made my way towards the "that" table.

"May I join you?"

"The brunet gave a seductive look and said yes."

I learned that her name is Drew.

After like only five minutes later she took me to a closet. O la la! She's a 'that' type of girl. So what if I'm a player, I am still a virgin.

She pinned me against the wall, and started kissing e furiously, I complied.

"I am so glad I got you before that she-bitch," she breathed.

Something inside me freezed. "Whom do you mean?"

'Oh, you know, Annabeth.' This girl was dead, my thoughts screamed, but I controlled. "Why do you say that?"

"You don't know her. She is a world-class slut."

My thoughts: Have you seen the way you are. You wear even smuttier clothes than her. Your whole clothing shows cleavage whereas hers is natural beauty, you she-dog.

Somehow that whole no cursing in front of Annabeth stuck with me.

I unlatched myself from her. "I don't want to do you."

She said, "Oh no! You are going nowhere." She pinned me down the wall and locked the door. "I know you want Annabeth, but you are not going towards her."She smirked and it one swift movement she unclothed her clothes completely. Completely.

My eyes popped out. Come on I was still a boy. And I lost control. And she knew it. I began kissing her, everything. But then she said, "I know, Annabeth is nothing above this."

And that brought me in my mind. I dropped her.

"You are worth nothing against Annabeth. She is the most beautiful girl in the world." I buttoned my shirt back up. Then I went out of the closet. "What, you come back here!" she screamed. I showed her my middle finger.

I went back into the cafeteria. I saw my friend and headed my way over to them. I pulled a chair next to Annabeth and hugged her.

"What happened now?" she asked.

I took the orange ice lolly from her hand and gulped it down.

"It's not blue."

"Because that's mine, idiot. Now tell me what happened."

"Wise girl, she said, I mean, have you, you know, ever, I mean, you know, lost your-"

"No, Seaweed Brain, just No, " she shrieked, then lowering her voice so that only I could hear,"no, you know me, I just date and dump. No extremes."

"Oh!"

"Then you are the best."

"Really?" Her eyes gleamed. Shit, she is gonna make me-

"Leo, take out the camera," Annabeth smirked, "Giddy up Horsey."

I groaned.

'I never have seen him take orders from anyone." said Grover.

"So my dear friend Annabeth is friends with a famous Popstar," said Piper.

"Hell yeah," Leo and Jason fist bumped.

They had never seen Annabeth or Percy so happy before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Third Person POV**

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson were not best friends. They finally put aside their differences a little over two years ago. Circumstances pushed them to.

Earlier days they used to avoid each other at school. They never once had a civil conversation. Situations made them think that ruining others life was a good thing.

They were popular. Their appearances certainly helped. He had black hair which looked like a birds nest. In reality it was a jungle their but it gave off a bad-boy vibe. Like he just rolled out of bed. Ocean eyes, which changed with emotions, were most commonly found icy greenish-blue. Girls died on his charisma.

She had honey blonde hair, which were straightened. Her early classmates remember the time when they were found in princess curls. And her mascara outlined the grey eyes. Cold grey eyes with a red mouth.

Their structure was built accordingly. Not too small, not too fat, not too bulky, just perfect. Or at least they looked like it.

As if that was not enough, their style of talking, sense of humor etc. etc. also attracted people. People go looking for trouble. And they certainly fit all the categories. No doubt they came to be known as the ice princess and the hot jock, the high schools most popular people and players. At least until they were single. Because once they were sure they are taken, the attraction just melted away, gone with the wind.

But we will talk about that later.

The first time they talked, it came out something like this:

Percy: Princess, don't mess with me.

Annabeth: You are interfering with my life.

Percy: You can't just strut about as if you own the place.

Annabeth: _You_ don't mess with.

Percy: Don't talk like you understand everything.

Annabeth: You know nothing about pain.

Percy: You know nothing about me; stop acting as if you do.

Annabeth: Leave, I don't want you n my line of sight.

Percy: You have your wish.

Somehow, these lines made way into most of their conversations.

But one day, it all changed.

There came a day when they did not fight.

There came a day when they talked politely.

There came a day when they helped each other.

There came a day when they began laughing together.

There came a day when they were the best of friends.

But they never gave a name to their relationship. People didn't care. They never knew they were scared. Scared of their past.

Scared to be left alone in the big bad world.

Annabeth Chase lay on her bed. This was one of her thinking day. When nobody was home. When she could think freely and nobody would see her cry.

Today she was not crying. She was planning. Or maybe not.

Over the last few day her thoughts have been so…so jumbled up that she didn't know what she was doing. Sure she and Percy were acting like nothing ever happened. They were still best… that they still knew each other. But who were they kidding? Two years is a long time. Not having seen each other for so long did not make them forget their ways, habits, favourites but it was successful in making them doubt the other.

Did he still like blue?

Did he still love his mom?

Did he still have the obsession over water?

Did he forget about her?

Was he using her?

Did he still care?

Or was it all an act?

These were just safe questions. Surface questions whose answers would not make a great impact. Sure they will hurt, every change does, but the real question was:

Was he still the same Seaweed Brain who understood her, made her laugh, made her happy and content, make her feel like an innocent kid she never really was?

Was he the same Perseus Jackson who was loyal to her, who was her everything, who was her knight in shining armor, who was the very person who made her live again?

Made her alive again? Made her warm again? Made her a slightly, better, human being?

These thoughts made her head go round when already problems were upon her. Luke, her brother-like figure, was acting strange, not like the one those horrible night before, but something secretive like he doesn't want anyone to know about where he was, what he was doing and all those movie secretive types. Bad strange. But then she may be overreacting. But then, she was usually correct.

Luke, Percy, the two oldest guys in her life.

The most and only confusing things in her life.

Because others don't matter, she remembered. Just like Percy said.

Percy Jackson was alone in his house. He usually was. It was better that way. With no reason. Liberty at its highest. Some other people may also be sitting like this every day but of course Perseus Jackson was not just some other guy. He had a revolver in his pocket. And a ball-point pen/automated metallic sword in the other. With a pucking bag hanging from a rod in the right corner of his room and some cracks on the walls with his blood. And a space for doing some push-ups and such.

He was working on his desktop computer. Reading:

Kronos…

Information on Kronos. Top secret info.

**And finis.**

**A/N: This is how I write. 1****st**** person POV is so bothersome. Tell me if this was good. Really. I want at least 8 reviews on this chapter. But maybe you guys don't like. Atleast 4. Please. I want to know what people think about it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, RECOMMEND, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND READ.**

**PLEASE.**

**I was thinking about some other plots also. Percabeth of course.**

**I AM SORRY ABOUT the last chapter. It sucked. It went so fast and everything and I don't know what to do. But then it just shows that they are pretending everything is the same as three months before he left. Also I type up theses chapters in like an hour, so I miss some imp. things. But then I get some ideas and improve it. But whatever. I want to know if I should continue or if I should change my writing style(tips on that please) and everything about you. Also I have not read the whole chapter after I finished writing, so pint out the mistakes.**

**Hope you have a good day/night.**

**ATHPJ-OUT**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary :( I get that some of you were confused by the last chapter. ) (There was a pucking bag mentioned in the last chapter. That was a mistake. It is supposed to be a punching bag though additionally, a puking bag may also be present. All these were said to emphasis the fitness regime of Perseus Jackson.) **

**Percy moved away for 2 years and when e returned, things seemed the same with Annabeth. She had become a hardcore player though she was not taking it to extreme measures. Their past conversations are explained. Annabeth is worried about both Luke and Percy. Percy is a mysterious guy because I am sure no singer keeps a revolver and riptide (you of course knew what I was referring to) in his back pocket every day. **

**Up till Now:**

**Information on Kronos. Top secret info.**

**Third Person POV**

Luke Castellan was typing away on a computer. A very big computer like those ancient ones which covered whole rooms. But in this case however, the technology was advanced. As advanced as those Foally's inventions in the book Artemis Fowl.

Luke had plans. He had ambition and passion like any other teen. But he also had a burning desire for revenge which burned as bright as the Sun, maybe more.

Motive: His father Hermes Castellan. Mr big-shot billionaire Olympian. But all Luke cared about was that he had left his mother just months before he had been born. He had come two years before as a sort of truce. But Luke did not forget the times his mother had cried, times when she went crazy. He did not forget the way he had to hide in the closet during one of her attacks. How he had to fend for himself since a young age.

Opportunity presented itself when some months ago he had received the call from Kronos himself.

An opportunity to quench his thirst of the red revenge.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was having a pretty good day. That is until she got into a fight with Percy Jackson. About Luke. Again. She feared that this would cause an even drastic rift between them than the one already there.

She felt restless because there was no logical reasoning here. She knew that Percy had best interests in his heart. The way that Luke had behaved was unacceptable. And maybe even if she was someone else, she would consider herself foolish too.

It was like a court case. Everybody knew who the guilty was, but there was no evidence to prove it.

Here it was the opposite. There was proof of his guiltiness but she believed with all her heart that that boy deserved a fair chance.

She didn't know why.

That's what bothered her.

It was night time. She couldn't sleep. And while she knew it was stupid and all her instincts telling her not to, she went out into the black night. She walked and walked. Her mind screamed at her to go back but her body had a different command. Her arms were covered in goose bumps, partly from the cold, but mostly from the fear of what she didn't know. She stared ahead without seeing. Her mind was not in her control. Maybe from exhaustion. Random facts started popping out in her brain….. she was in new York…. At night…. Alone… on the streets…. Drunk…. People…. Bad people… no Percy… sexual harassment…. .

That's when her brain started working.

Oh holy shit. She turned back and started going back the way she had come. But luck was not on her side.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?"

Her blood turned cold. Percy, Percy, Percy… mom, dad, Malcolm, Luke, no, only Percy. He was the one who truly understood her.

Sweat began trickling down her forehead but she didn't stop. She knew with all her heart this was very bad. And planned. Her breathing became quicker. Her mind went blank. Her mind was screaming, fk,fk,fk.

He could hear footsteps, more than one. Gang.

She was screwed.

It all happened very fast. A gag in her mouth, rough hands tying her hands and feet together, putting her into a sack.

In that moment reality kicked in. She never was able to press the power button thrice.

It was her fault. She tried screaming, but no sound came out. She felt strong arms throwing her into the van.

She felt utterly useless. No she was not weak, but she knew there was no chance in this case. It was all very well planned. How, she did not know.

She screamed, cried and kicked the van in frustration. With no effect at all.

She was being kidnapped. By professional kidnappers.

She was a utter failure. And she screamed one last time, her energy draining, physically, mentally.

And in that moment a raven black haired boy woke up drenched in sweat.

"We have a proposition for you, sweetheart."

**A/N: OK, this one was rushed but I have a holiday tomorrow and on Thursday. How's the chapter?**

**Ok. Here's the thing, I have a formative assessment on jewels of English literature. William Shakespeare, Alferd Lord Tennnysen, William Wordsworth and some of their era.**

**We have to write what inspires me about those and a creative way of putting the info. **

**If you have something things to say about them, how they inspire you, what you like about their writing style and all, please pm/ review ur suggestions to me please. That's a request. William Shakespeare is my first choice but if I don't have any good info abt. him then I would choose someone else. Please help me out. See I gave you a fast update… .**

**Or you can just give me site names and all. **

**READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE.**

**CC is welcome.**

**And I read all your reviews and simlpy loved them.**

**DeafAngel, heres a shout out to you.**

**littlebear101**

**Sora Loves Rain**

**Guys you are the best.**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I normally update on Friday.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**PERCY POV**

I knew. Since today morning I knew that something was wrong in the pit of my stomach. Just like the times when I knew that something was missing, that I forgot something. Something big was happening and it was so not good.

There was trouble brewing. There were white/grey clouds roaming about the pinkish yellow sky. Storm was brewing. Rain was coming. Trouble was brewing.

Then I knocked my head on a tree trunk.

A little "Ouch" escaped my lips. Rubbing my forehead, I realized that maybe I was overreacting. After all, I had been wrong before. I looked up to the sky, yes, a pinkish-yellow sky, it was evening. I saw clouds; grey-white-black, rain was certainly falling. I smelled the rainy smell.

Whenever the weather got like this, I felt a bit restless. Part of me wanted to make a paper boat and have it float on the water collected while part of me wanted to lie down and disconnect from the world. I like rain, don't get me wrong but this was wrong, I could feel it my bones.

C'mon Perseus! C'mon! Stop being a damn drama queen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Annabeth**

**She knew she was kidnapped. **

No amount of preparing could prepare her for an actual performance. She had read that when kidnapped keep a cool head, analyze her situation/location, think of possible escape plans, if have a sharp knife or something, use it to your advantage, stay rational and keep calm.

Her only thought: What the hell is rational?

Because write now she was in the back of a truck. Tied and bound. In the dark. With a cloth in her mouth. And not alone.

She just couldn't remember what to do. It was like giving an exam, you know where the text was and everything but she could not visualize the words. She would have been crying, like she was feeling but for the moment she didn't. No, the reason was not to try to be brave. It was quite simple. She did not remember too cry. No, she did not forget to cry, she was shocked, stunned to say the least.

Paralyzed with fear. And she couldn't even blame anyone but herself. Life became real easy when there was someone to put the blame on. Really, what was she thinking?

All her life she pretended she was smart, pretended that she was a cold-hearted b*tch. `Not stupid in the least. But circumstances proved otherwise.

Anyways back to the present Annabeth. She would have time to correct herself later, maybe.

She could hear the low rumble of the engine. She could hear the men chatting away, as if they did this everyday or that she was just a grocery shopping vegetable. Her anger was rising, but she could not do much, she felt like sleeping. And she did, minutes later, her eyes heavy with sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have a propostion for you sweetheart."

She was in a seemingly empty-except themselves room. It was dark with only a yellow bulb giving flickering light, making the scene much more sinister than there was any need to. It looked like she was looking at a worn-out garage or an out-of-order .

"You would deliver us information."

"Who are you?" I asked. C'mon, a person who just kidnapped me? I should know who he is.

A few chuckles escaped some lips.

"of course, sweetheart. You wouldn't know me, woud you noe? You are just a pawn, sweetheart."- he jumped close to me,drawing out his- "My god, you are so small, 16 i guess-

"18," I snapped. He got a glint in his eyes.

"Doesn't matter, honey,'- he raised a finger and forced my chin upwards and suddenly his face got a whole lot of darker, sneering he continued-" You will choose. Do you even know who you are? An Olympian. Your mother. I am sure you feel no love towards her. Why will you then when she left you for years and years with your no loving dad."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Honey, patience is virtue."

"You can't do that. I need time."

"You have no choice."

"You just can't ask me to do something, agree to something I dont know anything about."

"No need to flare up, kitty." Then he turned to his men. I really didn't like the way, "Take her away and treat our guest nicely. I want to hear loud complains.

He was an evil ball in a compact grandfather look.

They all had evil smirks and glints in their eyes. I was defenceless. And i was scared.

Scared.

I have been scared really less.

- Flashback thoughts-

When I was little my dad didn't care about me.

7. My age when I ran away from my house.

7 years only. It was my birthday that day. It was raining, which provided an obstruction to me but I had decided to go away then. And I, Annabeth Chase could not go back on my word.

I was little; I didn't know the world and what I would require.

So yes, I was standing their under the bridge, cold and hungry.

A little while later, a boy came, 14/15 years approx.,

"What are you doing here, girlie?"

I didn't answer.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION."

"I ran away from home."

He smiled.

"Come with me, don't be afraid."

And I for some reason believed him.

He practically raised me after that.

He became my father, my brother, my guardian because even though he got me mixed up with the wrong sort of people, he did not do it intentionally. I am sure that he would not have chosen this path for me or himself if our situation was even slightly different.

XxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This situation so resembled the one those dreaded nights before.

-ahuwgdueb4trhjkljhdvbmnh_

**A/N: Review. I have more than 2000 views and have less than 20 reviews.**

**C'mon. Review. Even if it's just a word.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: I know that some of you were confused by the last chapter. Don't worry, it's not difficult. (Gosh! I so sound like my English teacher right now!). The way Percy was feeling is like say... Neville got the remembral in HP-Philosopher's Stone (which I don't own). It glowed red and Neville knew that he was forgetting something. What he didn't know was that **_**what **_**he was forgetting, which is the same for Percy. You must have got that feeling sometime. E.g. Tuesday when I was walking to my class, I felt that I was forgetting something, or like something bad was gonna happen. And that day went really bad...which I am not gonna tell you and that English teacher picked me out for something that was not my fault. See, there's a reason I don't like to sit in the front seat and ma'am so had to change my seat. No fair. No lie.**

**Third Person POV**

"You need to help her, please, I beg you."

"Why don't you do the honours?"

"See, I will be in your debt forever, just this one time please."

"And if he finds out?"

"I'll take the blame," he said with finality.

"You care too much about her. You are mixing two wrong businesses here, bro. You'll get in trouble."

"It's different, she's like a sister."

Sister. He hadn't seen his sister for a very long time, but he didn't forget...

"Fine, I'll do it. For your sister."

"Thank you! Thank you so much. You don't know how long I have been hitting myself for putting her in danger."

"Who is she?" After all, he was a curious lad.

"..." he whispered in his ear.

His blood turned cold.

-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Percy P0V**

**(Annabeth was kidnapped at night. 2 day after she was kidnapped.)**

My phone rang.

"Reporting," I said.

"I hope everything is going according to plan."

"Yes, sir, in fact I'm going there now."

"Good."

"Thank you ,sir."

"Yes. I believe you know of how much importance is this that you succeed-"

"Of course sir. Absolutely."

"The very best to you."

I cut the line.

-x-x-x—x-x-

It was past lunch time. I usually sit with Jason, Piper and Leo. They are cool people.

Something caught my eye.

"Perce, c'mon, you are gonna be late."

"Yeah, be right back," waving at them to go inside.

Kept against the school was dustbin. Nothing unusual.

Annabeth didn't come yesterday and today. Must be sick or something.

But against that dustbin was a bag. Plain black bag of quality. Weird.

See, if he saw a bag in a dustbin he wouldn't have been suspicious but a school bag in a school dustbin- that's something you don't see everyday.

He went closer. He was almost there.

"What are you doing?"

Percy jumped.

"Nothing," Percy replied.

"OK then. I wanted to talk to you," said Luke.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um.. I had a free period," it almost came out as a question.

"Whatever, I couldn't care less," I straightened my bag straps.

"Please Percy, what have I ever done to you?"

"Seriously, you are asking me that? What happened 2 years back?" with that I walked inside.

Seriously, this guy messed up everything.

-x-x-x—

"But I was forced to."

-x-x-x—

**Annabeth POV**

**(A/N: ok, it's a bit dark here. So... not that much. And its rated T for a reason.)**

There were four men.

Men who looked smart, cunning and plain evil. Looking at them I knew that they weren't going to fall for my tricks. But who said I wasn't trying.

They took me to another room. It was dark but a light bulb was flickering in the corner but it wasn't enough. I could barely make out their faces or the contents of the room. I put a tentative step ahead and instantly collided with a table or something. "Ouch," escaped my lips.

"Be quiet girlie," said the one with a hard and rugged face.

"There, sit in that chair and keep quiet. Be grateful we are leaving you be just because you are a girl. One word and you will be...," he let the sentence hang. He tied my waist and legs up against the hard wooden chair.

15 minutes passed in silence. But there's only so much I could help. I began fidgeting but the ropes cut against the skin. I knew that when these would come out(if ever) there would be red gashes on my skin.

I didn't know why, maybe I thought that they had hearts or families, or they would pity me, or that they had drugged me, but I spoke up.

"Can I get a glass of water, please?"

The rugged faced one ordered the weakest looking(if you could call the one with scars and red burns on a hard face weak) to do the same. He got up on his feet and stretched and with no hurry whatsoever made way out of the room. Few minutes later he returned with a slightly brown looking liquid and handed it to me. Taking the glass I studied it. It wasn't the cleanest of course and maybe I shouldn't have expected it to be. I studied the water. It didn't seem to be fit for drinking. I must have been at it for sometime because the leader came closer to me and shouted, "What the hell?"

Instantly the glass flew out of my hand and landed on the floor. Slow motioned. I looked up to see his eyes diluted with anger and his face going purple.

I looked down and to my greatest fear saw pieces of glass littering his shoes, the water drenching his pant.

This was not good. I began trembling and for good reason to; a huge hard hand came towards my cheek. Hot tears flew out of my eyes and my hand instantly went to my check which hurt like hell.

"WHAT THE *UCK?"

I trembled in fear.

"We let you off nicely and this is how you pay us. Now we will show what it is like. Come on boys," he sneered.

Next instant I was being tortured. By belts.

Three pair of strong hand held me flat against the table while the fourth was slashing his belt against my back. I cried out like there was no tomorrow (which was ironic).

Never before anyone ever had done this to me because one way or another, someone or the other had saved me.

My father, the boy under the bridge, Percy and for normal problems and all Thalia and the others had been there. Now, not so much.

**A/N:Cliffy. Just because I'm tired of writing.**

**Tell me if you liked the chapter and I want lots of reviews ''cause I worked hard for this one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.n= this is not a chapter. It's a sum up cause someone we required it.**

1st chapter: Intro basically and also that Annabeth has a strong dislike to the word bitch. At that time she is with her parents.

2nd chapter: is kind of a filler. It sets the mood that it their friendship is light and filled with trust, meaning that even if they do something big/small, they would solve it among themselves. Then it doesn't get awkward between Annabeth and Percy in the start because at that time, they consider themselves only friends.

3rd chapter: focuses on Percy's MUSICAL ABILITY. Also Apollo, famous musician extraordinaire, himself recommends him. It can thus be safely assumed that he is the one who helped Percy get on with his career.

4th chapter: Thalia was friends with Thalia at some point, and then came a point when she had to choose b/w Annabeth & Rachel. She chooses Annabeth but later thought she would be better off with Rachel. But this is from Thalia's POV. (Ok, Thalia is good. No matter what I say.)

We don't know that if this was just co-incidence or if there was something big happening.

-x—

Annabeth was popular but then all her friends went to her opposite side. Not as if they had a big argument but just gradually.

She gets depressed sort of. Percy notices it..

You know what happens with Luke.

But is it his normal habit or what...

5th chapter: Annabeth is a player. She forgived him because she thought that he was a good person and just was a little confused at that time.(I know it's complicated)

Percy at this point of time is normal. But then, what happened on these two months is not explained from Percy's POV, so it's anybody's guess.(O course I know what happens )

He doesn't trust LUKe.

6th chaper: Percy leaves for unknown reasons.

7th chapter: Percy comes back as a singer. Its assumed that Apolllo helped him in his laughEd because she didn't believe he would come is an international singing sensation afterall. She has been left by so many people.. The reality was humorous to her .bittersweet.  
They were always in school.

Ch8 was a flashback. And their thoughts after Percy returned.

9th cHApter: Luke is bad. Annabeth is kidnapped. See, it was planned, even if she didn't go out, she would have been kidnapped.

10th chapter: Annabeth is kidnapped by Kronos.

And then there is her life story.

11TH chapter: someone is going to save someone's sister.

Percy is a spy.

Luke was forced to hurt Annabeth.

Annabeth is tortured.

-xx-x-x-x

Annabeth's life story, Percy's life story is going to be explained. Next few chapters, if you guys want ,can be those explanatory chapters ...

. so tell me what you want me to do.

Review slash PM. I' ll explain.

GUEST: IF there's anything you still u don't get, ask me. PM (IF u make an account) or review. I WOULD BE HAPPY TO HELP. And I would gladly take your help. So right now I am naming you guest (1) (if you review then plz use this name or refer to your previous message)

To the rest of the world, tell me if I should:

Go real slow now.

Explain in the next chapters the whole life story.

Or if I should go on like I am.

Any other.

And don't be afraid to tell me my mistakes.

AliceTonksHPJ- thanks and out.

p.s : this story is going to be updated every Friday. But if I want it could be a short chapter in the middle of the week.

Suggestions are welcome. Also tell me if all this doesn't make any sense whatsoever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**(Reviews told me that I should clear up my work because it's getting too jumbled up. One thing I would like to tell you all is that this is my first fan fiction and I'm really sorry for making it confusing. But thanks for pointing them out. Maybe the next time I write a story I would be better about things but as for this time, I think I should probably continue as I am. Maybe later I would make them into different stories but for now, enjoy.)**

**{The story further is on hold. Like chapter 11 is the present moment. This point forth I am giving you the back story.)**

**[Annabeth's past is dark. The end half is really dark and scary and bad. It's a T rating but. Read at your own risk]**

**Annabeth**

I was little, innocent. I did not know why my mommy, Susan, didn't like me as much as my two little brothers, Bobby and Mathew. Personally I loved them all very much and thought that they were cuter than me so my mommy did like them better. My dad, Fredrick Chase kind of ignored me. He gave attention to the twins on his own, but she had to ask, ask and ask to make her daddy even look at her.

I was 5 at that time. All I wanted was love and attention.

When I went to school I saw my classmates being hug and kissed by their parents. That's when I knew what I was missing out on. Later I learned that Susan was my step-mom.

Days before my seventh birthday I decided that I would go away. Fine, if they don't want methen I'll go away. No biggie.

My plan was flawless. The only problem which missed my notice was that I was seven. I was a baby practically. But no, I prided myself. Yeah, pride has always been an issue with me. Maybe if I was older or rational then I would have seen that they loved me, it was just not visible to me. It just pained them to look at my matching features to Athena, my birth mother. She had left my father for her own reasons.

18th July I ran away.

7 years only. It was my birthday that day. It was raining, which provided an obstruction to me but I had decided to go away then. And I, Annabeth Chase could not go back on my word.

I was little; I didn't know the world and what I would require.

So yes, I was standing their under the bridge, cold and hungry.

A little while later, a boy came, 14/15 years approx.,

"What are you doing here, girlie?"

I didn't answer.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION."

"I ran away from home."

He smiled.

"Come with me, don't be afraid."

And I for some reason believed him.

He practically raised me after that.

He became my father, my brother, my guardian because even though he got me mixed up with the wrong sort of people, he did not do it intentionally. I am sure that he would not have chosen this path for me or himself if our situation was even slightly different.

-x-

But that was for almost eight-and-a-half/ nine years. I was sixteen then.

-x-

He took me to a house nearby the bridge. It was old, the plaster falling down. It was small too.

He taught me as much as he could. But I was smart; I picked up things along the way.

He worked hard. It was not easy providing for two especially when one was a charity case.

His line of work, you ask.

He was in a gang. He was a major member.

I should have been afraid of him. But he was a kind-hearted person. After all, his reason for joining the gang was mainly money problems.

I knew it was hard for him, raising me. Months later I told him that I wanted to help him. He had refused but I wouldn't take no for an answer. So he let me become an accomplice. Whenever they had some kind of job to do, I would distract the people near the area, make them talk to me, or say that I lost my way. No one suspected a little princess, my brother told me. (The gang member)

The house was small, and there was only one room with one bed. So we slept on the same bed side by side, sister/brother type. He was extremely protective of me.

As I grew older I became mixed with the wrong sort of people. Mostly he was there to save me but one day of was not so lucky.

I was sixteen then

I was coming back from the market place late at night. He didn't know about it.

The night was young, but there were no stars to light my way. I took the narrow shortcut. My big mistake.

Three men, definitely intoxicated, were there. When they saw me they started whistling.

"Hey sugar, come to candy, baby."

"You are so pretty honey."

"Nah! She's just a bitch."

Never before had I been addressed as that before. I kind of wanted to be that cool, pretty, popular person-a bitch- but now I don't think that title is worth it.

I ignored them to my best ability but they cut my path. I turned my back on them but before I could take a step forward, I was again blocked. Instinctively I kicked one of them hard on the nose. He staggered back but after a moment,

"You little bitch."

I tried to struggle free but he pinned me against the wall and kissed me furiously. I felt disgusted.

I started panicking.

The other two cheered him on. He seemed like the leader. His hand went inside my shirt and tore it open his other hand went between my thighs. He then pulled down my sports bra and started twisting my breasts and gods did it hurt. I tried to push him but my hands were held by the other two who were trying to get a piece of me. Tears started flowing out. The leader pulled down my underwear and pushed his ugly, stubby, fat fingers inside me. It hurt hard. Loud shouts escaped my mouth. The leader put the same hand on my mouth to quieten me but I couldn't. I then realize that he had put a handkerchief containing chloroform on my mouth. I managed to quickly move away the hanky, but barely so. All the while calling me bitch, whore and all those words. I tried getting my body out of here but I was restrained. I became drowsy. I tried to fight back but it was exhausting.

Just as the leader was about to taint me for forever, I heard a shout, one which I never expected to hear here.

"What's going on here?" asked Percy.

When he saw, his eyes got as big as saucers.

"Leave her alone this instance."

"This is none of your business."

"None of my business? She is my friend, I'll make it my business," and next thing I know was being asked to run away, I did so but I waited at a safe distance. I never got what happened inside there but I never heard from those men again. The chloroform was taking effect. Next thing I remember is being blacked out.

**A/N: How was this? **

**If any of you are confused feel free to ask me.**

**Anyways do you have any views on the topic "NUCLEAR WEAPONS: BOON OR BANE."**

**Please share them with me. I have 90 second debate to write. Please. It's a request.**

**Anyways, Hope some of the Annabeth history is cleared. **

**Shout outs to:**

**Headhurts (I really like your penname)**

**DeafAngel( I have already told you that you are awesome)**

**Henrie locker(Your reviews are always kind of cool-they manage to confuse me ) **

**jblunt1( I get this amazing feeling that people actually like and wait for my story)**

**Thanks to all those who favourite and followed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Annabeth (contd. From the previous chapter)**

Next I woke up in an unfamiliar room. One side was painted a deep, mesmerizing blue while the others were left white.

Slowly I sat up straight in the bed. I realizedI was wearing some unfamiliar clothes. I thought it would be best if I checked this place out. I first door I came across happened to be the bathroom. I used it to freshen myself up. Next I went down flight of stairs and I heard some voices from the... kitchen?

As soon as I entered, I was enveloped in the warmth of home, chocolate chip cookies and pancakes. A women was standing over the stove cooking some more. She had mid-length brown wavy hair and a warm face. She seemed to be talking to her son, who just happened to be Perseus Jackson.

When she saw me, a smile broke out on her face. "Come, come dear, have some breakfast. What's your name, dear?"

"Annabeth Chase, ma'am, thank you." Then I began to dig in the heavenly food. My brother had told me to be polite and have manners, but to never decline anything someone offers you.

I could feel Percy's gaze on me for sometime but I ignored him. There would be plenty of time to talk to him later. He and his mother were engaged in some kind of a conversation, from time to time he or his mother would crack a smile.

I felt ill at ease. Why does his house bring me more comfort rather than mine?

The conversation didn't seem to be about me- and that was something extremely admiral- but at one time when I thought they were talking about me, I caught Percy blushing and promptly saying 'no' a bit louder. He turned to me for a moment and went a bit redder. His mother- Sally- laughed.

Nah! They aren't talking about me.

Xxx

"So, what were you doing back there?"

Any other situation, any other person; especially Percy Jackson, I would have denied the fact. But this time, I could not come up with any logical explanation of not giving him a statement et plus, he is very persistent.

" I waaaaas in the... market... on my way home... when these... boys... jumped...on me. And...you know the rest."

"What parent would allow their 16 year old child out on the streets in the dead of the night."

That hit the point. What parents, he says. Well, those who left their seven year old child alone and never once tried to find me.

"I snuck out."

"You shouldn't do that"

"Sorry."

"Common," he said, picking up his keys, "I'll drop you home."

No way was I going to reveal my brother's location. I racked my brains to come up with a legitimate excuse. Think, Annabeth, think.

"Address?" he asked, starting the engine. He had a sweet ride. Focus, Annabeth, focus.

I leaned on the outside of the passenger seat. "Percy, listen. There's no need for you to do this.

You and I, we have always been enemies. Lets' forget anything happen and then we can go back to hating each other. There's no need for you to pretend to care. I am a big girl now. I will go back to my house and you can go back to yours." Good. Point one Annabeth.

Percy seemed quite for a moment. But then he just had to open his pretty mouth.

"Have you ever read Harry Potter?"

"Of course not-wait-what?" Where did that come up from?

Percy Jackson stared at me. His eyes were popping out.

"You-u-u haven't re-read Harry Potter?"

I instinctively looked down. I didn't have the means, you idiot. Plus it didn't even look that interesting.

"Anyways, there was this moment when Harry and Ron saved Hermione form a troll and the next time they meet they were friends. At the end it was written and I quote, 'There are some things ...' um... basically that after experiencing some experiences," he arched an eyebrow, "you can't live without them."

"Wait- they weren't friends before?"

He face-palmed.

"Just get in the car."

I got in. After a while I started smiling and I could feel Percy smiling beside me.

I was sure of one thing. Percy and I, we'll be good.

-x x -x -x—x=-s=a-wefok

I was nervous. The house was the same, but then I had passed by this house every day, and not one day for nine years, not one of them had recognised me.

My feet felt heavy but Percy coaxed me to go on.

He rang the doorbell.

I heard footsteps coming from the inside. "Coming," my father called out.

Soon I was looking into the face of Fredrick Chase.

"Yes?"

"Your daughter sir," Percy said.

He looked at me sceptically but then said, "yeah, yeah, get in Annie..beth."

He even forgot my name.

Percy brought me back to my own house, but then why was I feeling that he had brought me to a prison where my father was the police, percy was the undercover cop/something and I, Annabeth Chase was the culprit.

Anyways, Fredrik allowed me to stay and I decided it was better this way than having to explain myself. But only I knew the way I cried at night, desperately hoping that life would end or my brother comes back.

-x x-x s-dwjgfdjklkjasdfghjklkwjhgfdhjdsjhvbns adjqwghu iy hdshirughdfh

**Later (approx. 1 week)**

_Love,_

_Annabeth_

I put on my coat and went outside. Minutes later I put on some big sunglasses. Nobody would doubt it; New York is cool about that.

I still had the key with me. Swiftly I went inside before anybody could see me and kept my letter on the desk. He would find it, no doubt.

Then I turned on my heel and went back to my hell-hole. I didn't want to make trouble for my brother or make a huge mess by staying here when I so want to stay here.

And then my life went on. And you know about that.

**Percy POV**

You want to know about me?

Then Review, Favourite and follow.

**A/N:sorry about that, couldn't resist.**

**Anyways please check out my story Kidnapped. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 13 (I think!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Percy**

Where to start? Where to start?

Till 12, I had a bad life. Poverty was there but so was Gabe. Bullying and abusing Gabe. Then, my mom turned him to stone.

I went to school and there was that Annabeth girl who was annoying. The feeling was mutual. We hated each other just because we could.

But never would I have guessed that we had more in common than I imagined.

At 12 I was taken by a few people, CIA, they called themselves. They said that I had hacked into some top secret site (no idea I had, dyslexia could be a problem) and my only options were to go to jail or join them. I would have taken the second option anyways but they also offered me pay, so no doubt about that.

My father just so happened to be on the top panel. Co-incidence huh!

These things were only known to me.

My mom wasn't told by me but I guess she knew anyways.

I was trained. And became the top.

My cases grew harder but they were fun and I got the money.

But then a few months after I befriended Annabeth I was given an undercover mission. I was to get special training (again) because an old criminal organisation was on the rise. It was headed by Kronos. Years earlier, the top agents had dethroned him but...

He had formed a new army, with many new faces and I was the best agent they had whom Kronos didn't know. Figures right?

Additionally, I was supposed to take up another profession which would serve as my alibi.

Then I became an international singer. My dream come true. Apollo had been a big help. He also had a life similar to me. I found out that he was too close with certain top members of the CIA.

2 YEARS LATER Kronos gang shifted its headquarters too New York.

And the story goes on...

**A/N: I am sorry that this is short but I couldn't figure out what to write. Abt. The CIA the facts maybe wrong, feel free to correct me.**

**There would be no update tomorrow, sry.**

**Tell me if these three chapters cleared up the confusion or if I need to answer more questions.**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE.**

**Check out my other story KIDNAPPED.**

**Tell me if you have any suggestions on birthday gifts to be given to a 14 year old girl.**

ATHPJ-OUT.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**The chapter we all had been waiting for (me at the least).**

**Annabeth (Dark Chapter, not much and it's rated T, though I am trying to make it lighter. Also, I am writing this chapter after a long time, so please overlook some facts.)**

Ouch, ouch, ouch and ouch.

The belt was slashing against my back. At first touch, it didn't hurt, but after a while it began to hurt like hell. It didn't help that they were hitting at almost the same place over and over.

But this time, I didn't cry out. I had become resistant to a certain extent.

_I've become so numb, I can feel you..._

"Cry, girlie, cry," they ordered me.

"Um...ouch," I said uncertainty.

In my young days, there were times I was taken and beaten; so much that they felt kind of okay, relaxing even. People cut, took drugs, smoked cigarettes, had $x, on their own free will. I, on the other hand, didn't have to, I was already enough punished.

But still it had been a long time since.

They paused for a moment, taken aback at my reaction. I could almost see the gears in their mind stopping.

But this time, this pause, gave me time to feel the pain. The burning, sizzling pain as if someone had dumped you on hot chilli powder or mixture.

And now genuine cries came out. I hissed in pain.

I looked up to see the men' face plastered with satisfaction. Dirty people.

My brain mocked me now, telling me I should have cried out earlier, should have faked tears, pretended that I was under intense pain; because the, maybe, they wouldn't tortured me so.

But instead I broke down now.

When I shouldn't have.

"Not so strong now are you?"

"I always knew you were weak. Girls are weak."

"What say boys, ready to have some fun?"

"Sure boss."

I knew what they wanted but I didn't know what triggered them. They were all so..._almost good_. I should never have asked for water.

_Girls are weak_, he had said. But they could take more blows than a man could and still stand.

And they didn't torture much. And don't harass people. I admit there are girls there but the boys are more.(**A/N:no offense meant)**

I felt like crying more.

I felt a hot body pressed against my lips and hands travelling down the length of my body.

Why, oh why and why?

I felt hands squeezing my breasts, hurting them. I shivered at the touch on my jeans, could hear the zipper unlock. Could feel a mouth there.

Feeling violated and disgusting, I prayed. To whoever may be listening?

I was helpless.

All I knew was how to suffer and all I got was hurt.

All I wanted to learn was how to fight back and that's all I never got.

The door flashed open.

"Leave her to me," a tall, muscular and strong man entered.

"But, sir, My Lord placed her under my control-" began the leader.

"And now has given me the opportunity. I will take good care of her."

"Yes sir," the four said miserably. One locked my zipper again and pushed me towards the savoir.

Looking at his face, I had to try hard not to smile.

Relief washed over me. Somebody had heard my prayers.

Because that face, the body was attached to was my –

**A/N: long time no see huh?**

**I know, a cliffhanger. How awesome is that.**

**5 reviews for this chapter if you please.**

**Check out my other stories, Kidnapped and Bond.**

**Other news, my summer vacations started.**

**But I have a record. On the first day of every vacation, I get scolded. There's a full-on war going on b/w me and the family (especially my mom).**

**Even right now.**

**You may have noticed that now I have stopped going to too intense. **


End file.
